Charlie in the Sky with Diamonds
by partysmores
Summary: Now a 14-year-old freshman, Charlie deals with school, her oddball group of friends, and her growing attraction to her hunky older brother Gabe. A classic high school story of (a little) sex, (maybe some) drugs, and rock and roll. WARNING: Contains underage/incest themes and teen drug use best suited for those ages 16 and up.


_**Charlie in the Sky with Diamonds**_

_**WARNING: This fanfiction contains an underage sister in a relationship with an adult brother which will be a major plot point in some chapters. If you cannot handle underage/incest, do not read. 16+ recommended**_

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Duncan household; well, a much smaller Duncan household then you might remember. Charlie was now 14 years old and Toby was 11 years old. P.J. and Teddy had managed to settle down, get married and start families, but Gabe had...a bit of trouble.

He was now 27 years old and had just recently divorced his second wife. Due to a lack of income, he had moved back home, where Charlie had noticed some...interesting feelings about him.

For one thing, Gabe was a _hunk. _Throughout her early childhood she remembered him as a goofy prankster, but now, he looked like someone she would date. And she would gladly date him, if it weren't for three things:

**1. He's her brother.**

**2. He's 13 years older.**

**3. He might not be into her.**

Sure, Gabe liked her as a sister, but how did he really feel about her? Charlie didn't know, and she probably would never know. However, she had turned to a different way to express her strong feelings for Gabe.

* * *

Charlie was peeking in the bathroom through a small hole she had put in her wall, where she was right next to the toilet and shower. Gabe was taking his morning shower before he began his "job hunting", which gave Charlie a chance to preview what she desired to one day have.

Why did she keep watching Gabe every day? Did she hope to catch him spanking it while moaning her name? No, that only happened in erotic fantasies. She just liked having every inch of Gabe put on a private show for her. Even if he didn't know he was putting on the show.

Charlie peeked closer into the hole and watched him strip fully nude and step into the shower. He was well-endowed, a feature she could definitely get behind. She watched a foggy version of his naked body wash all over himself. It was too foggy to see anything too great, though. As always, once he turned off the shower, she immediately put her eye away from the hole and pretended to be getting ready for school.

School. Charlie _hated _school. It wasn't that she didn't like doing the work; she was an honor roll student. No, what she didn't like is how it had affected her brother.

Gabe couldn't get hired in most places because he never got into college, never got a scholarship, and barely graduated high school. This angered her to no end. How dare some group of teachers tell her brother what he could and couldn't do with his life!

Then again, after his wife left him, Gabe had no income, which caused him to move back in and allow Charlie to watch his private striptease every morning. Which she enjoyed and didn't want to lose, no matter how selfish that sounded.

* * *

There was a knock at her door.

_"Charlie, honey? You up?"_

It was her mother, who had just recently went back to work as a dentist after deciding being a nurse wasn't for her and the family needed some more money. Normally, Amy wouldn't be up so early - in fact, Charlie felt like the parent sometimes, trying to help her own mother get back to a regular work schedule after originally leaving work to raise her kids.

"I'm always up before you, Mom." Charlie said with a laugh.

_"Are you getting ready? Can I come in?"_

"Sure, Mom."

Amy came in and saw Charlie applying makeup clothed in her school uniform.

"Bus is gonna be here in...fifteen minutes?" Amy asked.

"Twenty minutes, Mom. I can make it - I do every morning."

"Alright, honey. Have a good day."

"Shouldn't you be starting to get ready for work too? You have to go in at 8, and it's 6:45 now."

"Eh, I'm gonna go to bed for twenty more minutes. Beauty rest, y'know?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Mom, if you go back to bed, you'll never come out of the bed, and then you'll end up using one of your sick days."

"I know, I know." Amy replied. "I'll start getting ready."

"Good girl." Charlie teased as Amy closed the door.

She took one more little glance at her peep hole. Gabe was sliding his briefs on his nude body. Hot. Charlie quickly looked away before Gabe noticed her eye peeking in, though.

She continued applying her makeup, and when it was time left her room and began to head towards the bus outside.

"Have a good day, honey!" Bob said, watching her walk out the door. He was getting ready for work as well - Bob's Bugs B Gone hadn't been doing as hot as it used to, but it still managed to bring some dough in after Bob hired some more workers.

Charlie smiled and replied, "You too!". She closed the door and walked out to the bus.

When she got on the bus, she sat in the place her usual circle of friends hung out, which brings us to another interesting point.

* * *

Bob, Amy, and everyone else in the family thought that Charlie's friends were similar good girl honor roll students, but that was far from the case.

"Yo, C." One girl sitting in the area said, chewing gum she had pulled out of her schoolbag. She blew a bubble at the boy sitting next to her, who laughed and turned to Charlie.

"C, how's it hangin'? Spring break starts tomorrow!" The boy said, high-fiving Charlie.

"Hey Samantha, Jackson. How's it going?" Charlie replied.

Her friends were deliquents, and Charlie liked hanging around them. She wasn't sure why, but she just thought most girls in her category - pretty, honor roll, worshipped by all the boys - were just preppy and weird. Charlie had been hanging with them since junior high, and now a freshman in high school, she was more glad then ever to have them - they were really her only friends. Well, there was Debbie Dooley's daughter, who she was sort-of forced to hang out with, but Debbie had flipped shit and sent her to a private boarding school after catching her smoking cigarettes over the summer.

The bus headed off as soon as the doors shut and Charlie sat down. She sat next to the last boy in their circle, Gene. Gene was a major gun nut and womanizer with red highlights in his hair just to show how hardcore he wasL.

Charlie had made him stop the womanizing after they started "dating", though. She didn't know if they could really consider it dating. Sure, she and Gene were boyfriend and girlfriend, and they had hung out, but they had never done the kind of things Samantha and Jackson had done.

Why was she really going out with Gene?


End file.
